All Too Familiar, All Too Different
by Isaac Young
Summary: The Fab Four return to Newport after 4 years, to celebrate Seth and Summer's engagement. What's changed? What's stayed the same? Rated M for language and suggestive themes. FutureficAU Marissa's alive, obviously
1. Differences

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The O.C."; this is a work of fiction, legally separated from the show. Obviously non-canon, because I'm sure you guys couldn't figure that out on your own.**

This story takes place four years and two months after "The Graduates"

Marissa did the right thing. Instead of letting Ryan find out about Volchok stealing the prom money, she had simply called the police. After searching his person and apartment, and finding drugs, weapons, and the like, Volchok went away. While in jail, he became a born-again Christian, and has separated himself from "that" part of his life. He's out of the picture, and unless I get a serious case of writer's block, will not be a problem. Marissa made it to the airport, and after working with Jimmy for a year, returned to California to get a degree in Fashion Design. Ryan went to Berkeley, studied architecture (obviously, because it's the only thing he's ever seemed to have the slightest interest in, outside of punching people) and is living in Oakland. Summer went to Brown, never really got in with Che, but has still become more socially aware. Seth went to RISD, but his interests have drifted from comic books to film. He's still working to make "Atomic County" into a movie. George Lucas isn't committed, but has expressed an interest. Marissa is glad she turned Volchok in. She'll never realize it was the best decision of her life. She'll never realize she's still alive because of it.

* * *

The familiar cell phone ring woke Marissa from a deep sleep. She rolled over and looked at the illuminated numbers of the digital clock. 3:23.

"Who the hell is calling so early?"

Marissa reached for her phone on the nightstand. "Summer"

"Hey Sum, wha-"

"Oh my God, Coop. Oh my God, oh my God, Coop."

"Summer, calm down. What's going on?"

"I'm getting MARRIED!"

"Sum, wait, Seth proposed?!"

"I know, last night, it was sooo incredible. I can't wait to show you the rock. I would have called you last night, but, well, he just proposed, and we were, um, busy." An image of Seth and Summer in bed flashed before Marissa's eyes.

"Wow, Sum, not a mental image I need right now."

"C'mon Coop, I'm getting married. Oh my God, you are so my Maid of Honor. Can you believe it?"

"That's great Sum, but I'm really tired. You think we can talk about this later?"

"Oh sorry Coop, I completely forgot about the time difference, I just had to call you. I'm getting MARRIED."

"Yeah, we covered that, call me in about three hours." Marissa snapped the flip phone shut and set it down on the nightstand. Within a minute, she was asleep once again.

* * *

Ryan glanced at the classifieds as he gulped down the black coffee.

"Computers, computers, computers… doesn't anyone use pen and paper anymore?" Ryan muttered to himself between swigs. As he set the mug in the sink, the cell phone rang. Ryan knew it was Seth even before he read "The Ironist" on the small display screen. Seth had made him promise not to change it, much to Ryan's dismay.

"Hey man." Ryan muttered, still waking up.

"Dude, how's the job hunt going?"

"Alright, seems like everybody uses computers these days."

"It's the information age bro, the quill's a lost art form, very tragic. It's not like they didn't have computers in Chino."

"Actually…"

"Well at least you got 3 years in at the Cohen casa."

"PlayStation doesn't count."

"Enough with the negativity, I call bearing good news. We will be welcoming a new Cohen into the family."

"Please don't tell me you got Summer pregnant."

"What? No, we're getting married. Popped the question last night. She freaked. You're lucky I've waited this long to call. Summer called Marissa at like…" Seth paused, immediately regretting mentioning Marissa. Marissa was always a touchy subject with Ryan, and Seth knew they hadn't spoken in months.

"Seth, still with me?"

"Oh yeah, so how's the job hunt going?"

"You already asked me that. What about Marissa?"

"Well, she's back on the left coast now. She's in LA, working as a personal shopper at some trendy store. I forget the name, something Italian… Marinara? Anyway, how's next weekend looking for you?"

"Bleak, why?"

"Well, when mom and dad heard the news, they insisted on throwing us a party. It's this Saturday. Just say the word and a plane ticket is on the FedEx truck."

"I can't ask you to do that." Ryan stared across the room, sighting the graduation picture sitting on his coffee table. _'We were so close back then'_ he thought to himself. _'How did she make a cap and gown look so sexy?'_ Just as the memories of that day began to percolate in his head, Seth snapped him back to reality.

"You're not, I'm asking you. And it's not just for me, mom and dad haven't seen you since Chrismakkuh."

Ryan started thinking of his surrogate parents. He really did miss them, Sandy's sage advice, and Kirsten's comforting hugs. He could use a hug right now. His thoughts drifted back to Marissa. _'Would she be there? Of course she would, her best friend is getting married. Women live for this stuff. Could he really do it again? Could he really go through the highs and lows? Maybe she's changed, maybe that's all in the past. Maybe… the girl he loves so much is in the past.'_

"So what's the word Ryan, I've got other calls to make… well, no, I don't, but I'm a busy man."

"Alright, but only for you guys and Sandy and Kirsten."

"Of course, Ryan Atwood has never done a selfish thing in his life. Kid Chino thinks only of others, like a modern day saint. Hey, do you think I should develop Kid Chino as a Mormon?"

"Good bye, Seth."

"Right, talk to you later."

Seth looked down and flipped his cell closed. "So, do you think it'll work?"

"Cohen, what the hell are you talking about?" Summer put on her routine loving scowl. Summer might never know it, but that look always reminded Seth why he loved Summer.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, my scheming little vixen. Ryan and Marissa, same party, same poolhou-"

"Different people" Summer cut him off before he could finish his thought. "They've both come a long way since they were together. I love them both like family, but they just don't work together." If there was one thing Summer could count on, it was Seth's desire to see Ryan and Marissa together.

"They _didn't_ work together, but you said it, they're different people now. They obviously love each other, who knows what sparks might fly?"

Summer walked over to their bed, where Seth was laying propped up against the headboard. She laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest. She really had to respect his faith that Ryan and Marissa would find some way to live happily ever after. "Aw, Cohen."

* * *

"Hey, Summer, you almost done." Seth yelled from the kitchenette.

"Don't rush me, Cohen." Summer yelled back from the bedroom.

"How much stuff could do you have in that closet? I don't want you falling into Narnia." Seth looked to the coffee table. Three boxes, he fit his life into three boxes. Summer, on the other hand, already had six boxes and was still digging through the tiny closet.

He couldn't believe they were actually leaving this old apartment, _their apartment_. They had lived here the last two years, right in downtown Providence. "There's so many memories here, like that time on the kitchen counter, when you cli-"

"Cohen" Summer shrieked, "the neighbors might hear."

"You never seemed to worry about that before." Seth tried his best to hide the stupid grin on his face.

"So _that's _why that creepy guy always comes down to give us his newspaper when he's done with it?" Summer said jokingly, but with a hint of actual realization.

"At least we got a free paper out of it." Summer smacked Seth in the arm, hard. "Ouch, be careful, that's my drawing arm."

"Oh, no, no, no, I thought you were done with comic books."

"Well, film still has storyboards, plus it'd probably help to be able to write."

"Alright, where'd I get you, I'll kiss it to make you feel better."

Seth pointed to his sore arm.

Then his chin.

Then his lips.

'_One last time on the kitchen counter couldn't hurt'_

* * *

Ryan looked down at his suitcase as the conveyor belt carried it through the flaps and out of sight. He was proud of himself at that moment. He'd never had enough possessions to warrant checking his bag. It had always been just a duffle, but he was working his way up in the world. "Maybe one day I'll get a deluxe car wash." He muttered to himself.

"What's that?" The attractive blonde behind the desk responded, with a slight hint of a British accent. _'She looks a lot like Marissa… why can't I get her out of my head?'_

"Nothing, sorry"

"Well, Mr. Atwood, have a good flight and thank you for choosing Southwest." She handed him his boarding pass with a smile.

'Too much like Marissa'

* * *

Marissa threw her suitcase into the trunk of the red Mustang, The last real symbol of her life in Newport. She opened her purse and retrieved her cell.

"Dial Summer" After a few rings, a familiar message greeted her.

"Hi, this is Summer. I'm not answering because I'm busy, or you creep me out and I'm screaming right now. Leave a message." Why had she not changed her answering machine message since high school? Marisa knew she had gotten a new cell phone a couple years back, and had changed the wording a little, but the basics remained. _'I guess we all have our own little monuments to the past.'_

"Hey Sum, it's about two o'clock on Friday, and I just wanted to call to tell you I'm getting on the road. I should be down in about two hours, barring traffic. See you soon."

Marissa hopped into the car and braced herself for the unpleasant drive ahead. With the turn of the key, Aaron Carter began shrieking from all five speakers. "Uhh, spare me." Hitting the Number 1 preset, a melodic Jeff Buckley called to her.

"It starts like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift…"

A flash from the past. 'This song reminds me of you' 

'_This is going to be a long weekend.'_


	2. Familiarities

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The O.C."; this is a work of fiction, legally separated from the show. Obviously non-canon, because I'm sure you guys couldn't figure that out on your own.**

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but I've been busy and I wanted to put something up. Hope to have a supplement up soon. Thanks to everyone for reading, and of course reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you like. **

* * *

"Welcome to Orange County, we hope you enjoy your stay." The slightly overweight flight attendant said to nobody in particular. Ryan stepped off the plane and began to ascend the short ramp toward the terminal. _'No turning back now_'

Ryan emerged from the gate, and began the short walk towards the escalators. Seth said he'd meet him at the baggage claim, though he was still surprised by what he saw. Seth was standing at the bottom of the escalator, holding up a poster.

"KID CHINO" in block letters, with a sketch of the obviously Ryan-based character below.

Ryan looked down and clutched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

'_I really am home.'_

* * *

Sandy adjusted his tie as he entered the large, luxurious kitchen. "When's Ryan getting in?"

Kirsten, his wife of nearly twenty-five years, looked up from the salad she was making, anticipating the first real family dinner since Chrismakkuh, nearly eight months earlier. "Seth said his flight was landing at 3:10, so…" Kirsten glanced up at the clock. 3:30. "Should be in the next half-hour, depending on traffic."

Just then, Summer walked, holding her cell phone. "So, Marissa called while I was in the shower. She's on her way down, and I'm not sure if she knows where to go. Should I tell her to come here, or should I meet her somewhere else?"

"Why can't she come here?" Kirsten leaned in.

"Ryan" Sandy responded simply, as Summer nodded her head.

"Well, they're going to see each other eventually. No point in avoiding the inevitable." Kirsten responded, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Summer looked to Sandy for confirmation. "This should get interesting." Sandy couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Seth drove past the freeway entrance and turned left onto Newport Blvd.

"Avoiding traffic?" Ryan asked as they passed the onramp.

"That, I thought "Newport Boulevard" would be more fitting for your return." Seth responded while glancing in the rear view mirror. "So, how's Oakland?"

"Kind of reminds me of Chino. It's definitely different, but the attitude is the same. I guess after living in nice places for so long, you forget what it's like when you don't. I'm glad I'm out of the dorms though. It was already kind of weird, and being a 5th year senior wouldn't have helped things." Ryan looked out the window, then back at Seth. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it out to your graduation."

"Don't worry about it. It was pretty low key, and internships like yours don't come along very often."

Ryan again glanced out the window, beginning to recognize cross streets. "How's the engagement so far?"

Seth could tell Ryan didn't want to talk about the internship, so he decided to follow Ryan's lead and change the subject. "Busy. Everything's been happening really fast, the engagement, the move, the movie talks. It's exciting, but stressful. Summer's already bought just about every bridal magazine out there. She's talking about a September wedding."

"Seth, that's a month away."

"Yeah, I know, but she really wants a summer wedding, no pun intended. I don't have a problem with it; she'll barely let me help as it is. This whole thing is her domain. We've been living together for 2 years, and been going out for 6, so it's not a huge leap. The sooner the better, I say. By the way, in your duty as Best Man, I expect the greatest bachelor party ever."

"Right, so I should star making calls, trying to find a stripper dressed like Mystique."

"Please, Ryan, I think Leia in the gold bikini would be much more appropriate."

* * *

Summer closed her phone just as the Range Rover pulled into the driveway. She looked in the mirror, pulled a strand of hair out of her face, and brushed some lint from her t-shirt. _'Sandy's right, this will be interesting'_

"Hey guys," Seth yelled as he opened the front door, "You'll never guess who I ran into at the airport. I couldn't find Ryan, but Russell Crowe said he'd love to have dinner with us."

"Atwood!" Summer practically threw herself into Ryan, gripping him in a surprisingly strong bear hug. "Congratulations, Summer," was all Ryan could get out.

"Ryan?" Kirsten ran from the kitchen, brandishing a bottle of water like a knife. "You're home." Kirsten hugged Ryan, before pulling Seth in to a double embrace. "My boys are home."

Sandy emerged from the kitchen. Once Kirsten released him, Ryan extended his hand to Sandy who, in a surprisingly affectionate move, hugged Ryan. "We've missed you, kid."

Seth, looking on from the side, thought of making a remark, but decided against it. '_This is a moment I am NOT going to ruin'_

Just then, the front door opened. Marissa could feel all eyes suddenly on her. Like a deer in the headlights, she could think of only one thing.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Ryan replied.


	3. Old Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The O.C."; this is a work of fiction, legally separated from the show. Obviously non-canon, because I'm sure you guys couldn't figure that out on your own.**

**A/N: Thanks for staying with the story, kursk. "im not home", we'll get back to some SS later on. I hope everybody (whoever's reading this) likes this chapter. Reviews always appreciated.**

* * *

"Coop! I'm so glad you're here." Summer broke the long silence that followed Marissa's arrival. It couldn't have been more than ten seconds, but to those in the room, it felt like hours.

"Hey Sum, how's it going?" Marissa replied, hugging her friend. _'Wow, that sounded a lot better in my head'_

"Well, I'm getting married, so, awesome!" Summer could feel Ryan moving toward Marissa. She broke the hug and moved out of the way, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was about to happen.

"Hey" Ryan said, blankly.

"Hey" Marissa replied, still feeling like a deer in the headlights.

"I thought we already got through this part." Seth leaned in and muttered to Summer. Summer, not looking away from Marissa and Ryan, quickly elbowed Seth in the abdomen.

Ryan and Marissa seemed unfazed. Either they had not heard him, or they had gotten to a point where they knew when to tune Seth out.

"How are you?" Ryan decided to take initiative, extending his arms. The former lovers met in an awkward, yet surprisingly familiar hug.

"You look good." Ryan stated matter-of-factly.

"Cosmo Girl doesn't have bad days." Seth quipped from the corner, eliciting another elbow to the stomach.

"God, Cohen, you've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Calling people by their comic book names, you're like the freaking narrator."

A wave of comfort washed over the group, still standing in the foyer. Everybody was laughing, laughing much harder than the joke warranted. Finally, everybody had a common ground. They were all united in a common goal, to get through this weekend as comfortably as possible.

Kirsten decided to seize this moment. "I've got snacks in the kitchen. I bet neither of you have eaten anything all day."

* * *

The next hour was easy. Everybody stood around the kitchen counter, nibbling on carrot sticks and ranch dressing. The talk shifted from wedding preparations, to Ryan's new apartment, to Marissa's current employment.

"…It's this cute little boutique shop, Marino."

"So that's it, I've been calling it 'pasta sauce'." Seth said, hugging Summer from behind.

"Cohen was convinced it was run by that guy from 'Ace Ventura'." Summer smiled, falling into Seth.

"Wow, son, you really do know nothing about sports, do you?" Sandy looked at his son, almost disdainfully.

"I know golf." Seth quickly retorted.

"Alright, who won the Davis Cup this year?" Sandy leaned in, inquisitively.

"Tiger Woods?"

"It's a team tournament." Ryan helped from across the counter.

"The Mighty Ducks?"

"I'm not going dignify that with a response." Sandy joked.

* * *

Ryan looked down at the half eaten pasta dish before him. It was 6:30, well into dinner, and everybody else had nearly cleaned their plates. Ryan hadn't said much, hadn't eaten much. He had spent most of dinner stealing glances at Marissa. _'I need to stop. If she catches me looking at her, this could get awkward. How can I not look at her? She's so beautiful.'_ Ryan buried his head in his palm, and made a decision.

"Excuse me, I need to get some air." Ryan interrupted Seth's rambling about ancient mythology.

"Buddy, we're sitting outside." Seth reached for his wine glass. Ryan shot him the standard glare. In their years together, Seth and Ryan could communicate without speaking. Well, Ryan could, at least.

Seth cocked his head up in an understanding half-nod. "Oh, right, driveway air. Gotcha."

Ryan pulled out his chair, and made his way through the house. Once at the bottom of the driveway, he leaned against an entry post and reached into his pockets. Retrieving his pack of cigarettes, he pulled out his lighter and lit up. After taking a quick drag, he heard footsteps coming down the driveway. He threw the cigarette on the ground and kicked it into the bushes as Marissa came into view.

"Very nonchalant move, but you know you're still holding the pack." Marissa pointed to his right hand and smiled. Sure enough, Ryan was still clutching the Marlboro box in plain view.

"Don't tell Seth, alright? I really don't want him following me around with a spray bottle." Ryan said, drawing another cigarette from the box.

Marissa placed her forefinger on her chin and looked up, as though in deep thought, then said, "Ok, on two conditions. One, you don't tell Summer, and two, you let me bum one of those."

"I thought you quit?" Ryan questioned, handing Marissa his cigarette.

"I thought _you_ quit." Marissa retorted, almost defensively.

Ryan drew his lighter and lit her cigarette before reaching in for yet another, this one for himself. "I did, but my roommate junior year smoked 4 packs a day, and we did a lot of late night studying. What's your story?"

Marissa pulled the cigarette from her mouth. "Please, Ryan. I went to fashion school, scores of wannabe models, trying to keep thin. It's a hard habit not to pick up."

Ryan looked down at the pavement, then back up at the house. "Do you think they miss us in there?"

"I don't know, I told them I was using the ladies room." Marissa said, turning towards the house herself.

"But you came out here."

"I just thought we needed to talk, you know, about the tension."

"Tension?" Ryan decided to play dumb.

"C'mon Ryan, I saw you looking at me. It's been tough. All day, all week really, I've been thinking…" Marissa trailed off, looking down her shoes.

"About what?" Ryan looked straight at her. _'I need to figure this out now. I need to know what's going on.'_

"This." Marissa quickly hopped forward, grabbing Ryan's head. She kissed him on the lips, hard, hungrily. Ryan was shocked, but unconsciously slipped his hand around her waist. Ryan wanted to enjoy this moment, wanted to savor the event he had longed for four years. However, he couldn't escape one simple thought. _'What does this mean?'_


	4. Together Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The O.C."; this is a work of fiction, legally separated from the show. Obviously non-canon, because I'm sure you guys couldn't figure that out on your own. **

**A/N: I'm keeping the chapters short so I can update more often. I write in bursts and generally don't rewrite, so this was a natural move for me. Thanks for the kind words, everybody. Hotter scenes coming soon. If anybody was offended by the cigarette scene last chapter, I apologize but I felt it was necessary, an homage to the scene in "Premier". Hope you like.**

Marissa broke the kiss. "We need to talk."

Ryan was dumbfounded. The roller coaster was beginning. He could feel it. The first up: seeing her again, the first down: seeing her again. Now this kiss: an up. _'Can I fall again?'_

"Ryan, we need to talk." Marissa repeated.

"Yeah, sure," was all he managed to say. A million thoughts were running through his head. First and foremost: _'What does this mean?'_

"Do you want to go somewhere? I've got my car."

Ryan looked back at the house. "What about them?"

"They're smart, they'll figure it out." Marissa opened the driver's side door and hopped in. "You coming?"

"How could I not?" Ryan hopped into the car, and they were off.

"What's taking them so long?" Seth wondered out loud, carrying his plate into the kitchen. Summer, walking in front of him, opened her mouth to answer before the sound of the Mustang's ignition stopped her. "Oh God."

"Hey, they're talking, that's a good thing, right?" Seth stated, as cautiously as possible.

"Cohen, you know Ryan and Marissa. If they're talking, it means they're breaking up."

"But they're not dating."

"Exactly…" Summer said, confusing even herself.

Seth dumped his plate into the dishwasher. "Well," Seth continued on as seductively as possible, "we could turn in early."

"Cohen, it's 6:45"

"Really early?"

Marissa turned out of the housing development, heading towards the pier. They had been sitting in silence for about a minute, and Ryan was as confused as ever. He decided to break the silence. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say what I need to right now. I figured we could sit down on one of the benches at the pier, and I'll explain everything. I just can't do it while driving."

The uncomfortable silence returned. Ryan looked out the window, the pier was a few minutes away, a few excruciating minutes. Marissa reached down and turned on the radio. Gangster rap pounded through the speakers. Her hand moved again, turning down the volume.

"So, I guess you've gotten into West Coast hip hop?" Ryan shifted in his seat.

"No, it's just…"

Another flash from the past, _'The first song on the radio, that'll be our song.'_

"It, uh, it kills the tension." Marissa lied. She was paralyzed with fear. _'What if the next song is 'our song'?'_

"Hey dad, Summer and I are going out to get some dessert. Do you want anything?" Seth asked, grabbing his coat from the closet.

"I'll be fine thanks. Would you fill up the tank?"

"Yeah, no problem." Seth grabbed the keys off the table by the door.

"And Seth," Sandy hushed his tone, "give Ryan and Marissa some time. They've got a lot to figure out."

Marissa sat down on the bench overlooking the ocean. _'How do I do this?'_ she wondered to herself. As Ryan sat down next to her, she decided.

"I've got a lot to say, and I need to say it all." Ryan nodded as she continued. "I love you, I always have, and I always will." Marissa looked out to sea, not wanting to see Ryan's reaction. "Since I left, I've missed you every day. I didn't realize how much I really loved you until I couldn't have you. I need you, Ryan." Tears were forming in Marissa's eyes. She brushed them away, not wanting Ryan to see. "I've never loved anyone else. The last four years, I've wished I didn't love you. I've wished I could just move on. I can't. Seeing you today, it all came back. I never want to not love you. I never want to not miss you." Marissa turned to Ryan, looking into his eyes for the first time since they kissed. "I just need to know how you feel."

Ryan looked into Marissa's eyes. Tears were forming again, but she made not effort to hide them. Ryan stood up, grabbed Marissa by the shoulders, and kissed her. "I love you; we'll find a way to be together. I never want to be away from you, ever again." He wiped the tears gently from her eyes. For the first time all night, for the first time in a long time, Marissa really smiled.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Ryan asked, gesturing towards the diner.

Marissa nodded, and as they turned around, the saw Seth and Summer, watching them in the distance. As they made their way over to the diner, toward Seth and Summer, Seth gave Ryan an exaggerated "thumbs up". Finally, they were together, they were all together again.


	5. After Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The O.C."; this is a work of fiction, legally separated from the show. Obviously non-canon, because I'm sure you guys couldn't figure that out on your own.**

**A/N: I don't usually write "love" scenes, as they have a tendency to devolve into hardcore pornography, but I think I kept this one relatively classy. Thanks for all the support, people. This is why I write.**

* * *

As Marissa climbed into her car, she thought back to the talk at the diner. One would expect it to be centered on life, love, marriage, and/or the future, given the events of the evening, but it wasn't. Instead, the old friends talked about art, movies, fashion, music, and funny stories of the last four years. Everything had been very natural. _'Just like in high school.'_ Marissa thought to herself. She looked over at Ryan and smiled. For Marissa Cooper, things finally made sense.

* * *

Seth pulled out of the parking lot, back onto the street. He could barely contain his excitement. He decided to take this opportunity. For one of the few times in his relationship with Summer, he felt vindicated.

"Told you." He goaded, not looking away from the road.

"Hey, Cohen, your smug is showing."

"Wow, Marissa and Ryan. Who would have thought?" Seth made a thinking face and paused for dramatic effect. "Oh yeah, me. I thought, in the face of adversity, Ryan and Marissa will persevere. They're like Bonnie and Clyde, Newport's most controversial couple. The only sure thing in this messed up town? Their love." Seth couldn't hide his smirk any longer.

Summer wanted to hit him, wanted to yell at him, wanted to be mad, but she too couldn't deny her excitement. "It is really nice to see them both happy again."

"The sad thing is," Seth stated sarcastically, "our work is finally done. It's time to retire, move to a French villa. I've always wanted to take up archery. You could knit, I suppose. Spend our autumn years gently bickering about thing being too damn expensive. I mean, what's left in life to do?"

Summer smiled mischievously. "Well, I know one thing that never gets old."

* * *

"How did Seth beat us here? We must have left a good minute before them." Marissa wondered out loud as the Mustang pulled into the Cohen driveway.

"I know Seth, and he speeds for two reasons: He's late to work or… Summer."

"Ohhhh" Marissa cocked her head understandingly, before scrunching her face a little. "Oh"

"Yeah" Ryan nodded, a little put off himself. "So, where are you staying?" Ryan changed the subject.

"Well, my mom and Dr. Roberts aren't getting back from their cruise until tomorrow, but they left me a key."

"You know," Ryan continued as innocently as he could, "there's always room in the pool house, if you don't feel like making the drive.

"Well," Marissa placed her index finger to her chin, "it is already 9:30, far too late to make that 10 minute drive. And I had a glass of wine with dinner, so for the safety of the public I can't risk it."

Ryan nodded. "It's your patriotic duty."

Marissa laughed. "Totally."

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa, gently, reassuringly, as they slowly made their way to the pool house.

* * *

Seth and Summer barreled into Seth's room, locked in embrace. Summer guided Seth to his bed and pushed him down. As Seth lay back on the bed, Summer, still standing, pulled her red t-shirt over her head, exposing a lacy black bra. Seth grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, his eyes level with her chest. He started planting passionate kisses on her stomach, circling around her navel. "You know", he broke his thought, kissing her stomach again, "your abs are pretty intimidating. I should really start going to the gym."

Summer looked down and ran her fingers through Seth's curly hair. "Maybe, but if you did, I wouldn't be able to do…THIS." Summer grabbed Seth's shoulders and pushed him back, laying him flat across the bed. Quickly, she jumped up and straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

Seth smiled as they kissed. "Well I certainly don't want to lose that."

* * *

Ryan held the pool house door open for Marissa, watching her body sway as she entered and sat down on the bed. Ryan followed her in, locked the door, and sat down next to her. They stared at each other for a moment, taking the scene in. Without a word, Ryan leaned in, planting a kiss on Marissa's forehead.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too"

* * *

Seth looked down into Summers lust-filled eyes as he entered her. "How did I get so lucky?" he whispered, maintaining eye-contact.

Summer looked back up at him, completely lost in the moment. "I got luckier."

* * *

Ryan and Marissa were lying side by side on the bed, kissing, feeling, loving one another.

"Wait." Ryan said as he pulled away. "Maybe we should just, lay here for awhile."

Marissa nodded, rolled over and curled up next to him. How he made her feel so safe, she may never know.


	6. Did You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The O.C."; this is a work of fiction, legally separated from the show. Obviously non-canon, because I'm sure you guys couldn't figure that out on your own.**

**A/N: Dr. Roberts and Julie are together, as Julie never became addicted to painkillers and shut Neil out. Speaking of which, what ever happened to her pill problem. People don't just get over something like that. Oh well. I've gotten 60 something hits on my last chapter without a review, and I'm wondering if it's because people didn't like it, or because they don't want to be the first one to review a "love" chapter, for fear of seeming like a pervert. If you have any suggestions to improve my writing, please share. That's why I love reviews, that and the ego boost. Thanks to everybody for reading the story, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Seth tiptoed toward the pool house, crossing the back patio in the early morning sun. Coffee in hand, peered through the glass door. 

Ryan rolled over, careful not to wake Marissa. As his eyes met Seth's, looking in from the patio. Ryan stood up, still wearing his clothes from the previous night, and exited the pool house. "How long have you been standing there?" Ryan asked as they both walked toward the kitchen.

"How long does it usually take for me to masturbate?" Seth inquired, deadly serious.

"Morning, boys." Sandy called from the kitchen, making his presence known.

"Hey dad, I was kidding about the whole masturbation thing." Seth called into the kitchen as he and Ryan entered.

"Sure you were." Sandy laughed.

"What masturbation thing?" Summer stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"It's filthy and wrong, and none of us would have anything to do with it." Seth said as he walked over to Summer, kissing her quickly.

"Right," Summer rolled her eyes, "So, Atwood, you always sleep in your clothes?" Summer gestured to his wrinkled shirt and jeans.

"He does when he's entertaining guests." Seth muttered from the corner of his mouth.

"What? No, you didn't. Did you?" Summer asked, her tone pressing.

"No, we didn't." Ryan reassured her.

"Not in my pool house." Sandy laughed as he poured his coffee and exited the kitchen.

Once Sandy was out of earshot, Summer leaned in and whispered, "You didn't, did you?"

"No, did you?" Ryan motioned to Seth, then back at Summer, a vain attempt to change the subject.

"Ryan, a gentleman does not kiss and tell." Seth turned to Ryan, giving him a thumbs up sign out of Summer's sight.

"Hand-motions don't count, right?" Marissa walked through the patio door, making a beeline to the coffee pot. "So, Sum, when do we leave?"

"What?" Seth spun around to Summer, completely oblivious.

"Duh, Cohen, my dad and Julie. We're picking them up at the airport."

"By we, you mean…?

"Coop and I."

"Oh thank God." Seth shook his head, eliciting a punch in the arm from Summer.

"Ouch, it's not even about your dad," Summer turned from Summer to Marissa, "it's about _your_ mom."

"I don't know, she's gotten a lot nicer since she's been with Dr. Roberts." Marissa poured herself a cup of coffee. "So, Sum, when does their flight get in?"

Summer looked to the clock 8:04. "An hour and a half. We should probably go get ready."

As Summer and Marissa headed upstairs, Seth leaned in toward Ryan. "So, did you?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ryan shook his head, incredulous. "No" he stated as assertively.

* * *

Summer and Marissa backed out of the Cohen driveway in the intimidating black SUV. They had decided to take the Range Rover, as Julie was sure to have brought far too much luggage for the Mustang. 

"So, Coop… you and Ryan, huh?" Summer tried to be casual, but her tone was still concerned.

"Yeah" Marissa responded happily, "well, you don't think it's a bad idea, do you?"

"No, no, it's just, I didn't expect it to happen so fast." Summer said, raising her eyebrows.

"I guess I realized, if it didn't happen this weekend, it was never going to. One of us had to make the first move."

"So who did?"

"I did."

"Alright Coop!" Summer smiled, "I guess I shouldn't have expected it from Ryan."

"What?" Marissa turned to her friend, a little concerned.

"Oh, no, it's just, Atwood's not big on the whole 'displaying affection' thing."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Marissa smirked.

"What? No, you guys didn't, did you?"

"No, we didn't." Marissa pulled her purse into her lap, trying to find her sunglasses.

"Ah, playing him hot and cold, tag him trying to steal a base, huh?" Summer laughed at her own joke.

"No, actually," Marissa stopped rummaging, casting her eyes downward, "come to think of it, he cut me off."

"Oh, well, Atwood's a sensitive guy, maybe he just knew you didn't want to."

"That's the thing, I _did_ want to." Marissa stated. A palpable silence filled the car.

* * *

Seth and Ryan sat side by side on the sofa, eyes locked on the television screen. 

"Yeah, yeah, how's that feel, huh? Oh, your eye's starting to bruise, the doctor should probably call it." Seth goaded without looking away from the action onscreen. Without warning, Ryan's onscreen persona unloaded a fury of punches, sending 'Frazier' to the mat.

"I told you dude, Ali always wins." Ryan set his controller down on the coffee table.

"Pfff, boxing. Half naked men dancing around a small square while thousands of guys look on. It's like gay porn." Seth said, dropping his controller to the carpet.

"It's the sweet science."

Seth shook his head, not wanting to argue. "So, Marissa, how'd that go, really?"

"I told you, nothing happened."

"Nothing like, everything but, or nothing like, nothing." Seth asked, turning off the old PS2.

"Nothing." Ryan stated firmly, hopefully for the last time.

"So she cut you off? Don't sweat it, you'll ride another day." Seth said, before quickly adding, "I mean ride, like, you'll live another day."

"I know what you meant. Actually, she didn't cut me off, we both decided we should just, you know, sleep."

"The excuses of a defeated man, I know them all too well."

Ryan just shook his head.


	7. Save the Last Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Please make a note of it.**

**A/N: Been busy the last few days, so I didn't get too many opportunities to write. Thanks for your patience. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, especially to those who have reviewed. It might be a week or two for another chapter, but I'll try to make it sooner. Thanks again.**

* * *

Hugs had been given and bags picked up. Summer and Dr. Roberts climbed into the front seat, Marissa and Julie in the back. It was the first time the family had been together in a few months.

"Summer, honey, I can't tell you how excited we were when we heard Seth was going to propose." Julie said as Summer maneuvered through the parking garage.

"Did you know he sent me a letter, hand written, asking for my blessing? I'll admit, at first, I didn't like him, but that young man has really grown on me." Neil added.

"Really, he couldn't have done better, darling." Julie tilted her head, "you could have, but he couldn't."

"Well, I try to remind him of that every day." Summer tactfully passed her backhanded compliment off as a joke.

"And we're finally all related, the Cohen's, the Cooper's, the Roberts', "Marissa muttered, "welcome to the most dysfunctional family west of the Mississippi." Marissa left the "Nichol's" out intentionally, not wanting to drudge up any of _those_ wonderful memories.

"Oh, honey, don't be so cynical." Julie turned from her daughter back to Summer. "So, when does the party start?"

"Six-ish, " Summer paused for a second, "it's been a long time since I've been at a 'Newport party'."

"Too long, this town's missed you." Julie stated, putting on her large, movie star, sunglasses.

'_I wish I could say the same'_ Summer thought as she turned the car onto the freeway.

* * *

Seth and Ryan strategically walked from the kitchen to the pool house, trying not to run into any of the caterers rapidly criss-crossing the patio. "So, this is a big deal, huh?" Ryan asked Seth as he opened the door, escaping the commotion outside.

"Yeah, apparently 'party' means 'gala' now. I wonder what 'gala' means." Seth said as he entered the pool house and closed the door.

"Let's pray we never find out." Ryan grabbed his suit from the hook on the wall.

"Hey, the suit looks good." Seth said, falling into a chair.

"Yeah, I'm glad Sandy had that steamer. Who knew a suit could wrinkle like that?"

"Anybody who's ever traveled with one."

Ryan shrugged. "Usually I just hang it in the back of the Jeep."

"Well, you're coming up in the world, my friend. Soon you'll need a suit bag. You'll be traveling the world, designing tiki huts in Cancun." Seth paused, "speaking of tiki-huts…"

"Nothing happened," Ryan nearly shouted, his voice agitated, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, you and Marissa have always been on and off, and when you're on, you're _really_ on. That wasn't what I was going to ask, though."

"Oh." Ryan looked away, a little ashamed by his outburst.

"What I was going to ask was, have you given any thought to the future? What're you going to do after this whimsical weekend? Is she going to move to Oakland, are you moving to LA, are you doing the long distance thing?"

"We haven't really talked about that." Ryan said, hanging his suit back up.

"Well, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea. Everybody wants this to work out." Seth said, looking down at his watch. "Wow, it's 4:30, I should probably go take a shower."

* * *

Ryan crossed the patio, now in full "party mode", and entered the kitchen. "Hey" Ryan called to Seth, sprawled across the couch in the family room. "Shouldn't you be, doing something?"

"I am doing something, Ryan." Seth said, sitting up. "I'm watching this fascinating documentary on Asian art."

Ryan leaned into the family room and glanced at the screen. "Dude, that's 'Gundam Wing'."

"Exactly, Asian art."

"Hey guys." Summer said as she and Marissa walked into the kitchen. "Almost time."

Seth clicked the TV off and walked over to Summer, kissing her on the cheek. "You look amazing." She really did, wearing a conservative, yet very sexy, red dress.

Ryan similarly kissed Marissa. "You look… Wow." Marissa was sporting a low cut beige dress, minimalist and classy.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. The first of the guests were arriving. Within minutes, the house was buzzing and the party was in full throws.

Seth looked down at his fiancé, clinging to his arm just behind the glass door of the pool house. "You ready?"

Summer just nodded.

Outside of the door, Sandy was finishing a short speech. "…And, without further ado, I am honored to introduce the future Mr. and Mrs. Seth Cohen."

As the door opened, and Seth and Summer met their adoring crowd, Summer couldn't help smiling. _'Finally, it's all going to be."_

It was around ten o' clock, and the party was just starting to wind down. Seth and Summer had spent most of the night together, small talking with the wealthy, the elite, and the wealthy elite. Marissa had alternated between her mother and an up-and-coming fashion designer, daughter of some twice-indicted businessman. Conversely, Ryan had been all over the place, trying to make connections with people in the housing market.

Marissa, wrapping up her conversation, saw Ryan walking toward the bar. She ran, as fast as she could in high heels, to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Sure" He said, turning around. They walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"So," she started, unsure of herself. "last night, when we didn't, you know, did I do something wrong?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, of course not, I just thought, maybe, you would want an out. I was just trying to, make things easier."

"Oh," Marissa replied, a little confused, "why would you think I would want an 'out'?"

"It was our first night together in four years, I just didn't want to rush you." Ryan shrugged.

Marissa smiled, then shook her head. "You're such a gentleman," she teased.

"So, you want to…?" Ryan smiled.

Marissa nodded, and leaned in to kiss him. The ambient music stopped, and Kirsten's voice came through the speakers.

"For all you couples out there, young and old, I give you," she paused for dramatic effect, "the last dance."

Ryan and Marissa stood up, holding hands, as a familiar melody overtook the dance floor.

_'Lets dance in style, let's dance for a while. Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies.'_

Marissa put her head on Ryan's shoulder as they danced, and sighed. _'Finally, it's all going to be.'_


End file.
